Welcome to Stardew Valley
by FandomRose
Summary: A boy sat in his cubicle, frowning upon his work on the computer. He didn't have to look around very far to see the name 'Joja' plastered on something, along with their saying: 'Life's better with Joja'. This boy hasn't felt happiness in what feels like forever. But this will change, when he's introduced to life in Stardew Valley. (Not the best summary. Boyxboy warning)
1. In Dire Need of a Change

_I remembered when my grandfather first talked to me about it before I was about to start college. I was visiting him that day, because my parents were too far away at the moment, on a business trip. I had been warned I might never see them again, even though my parents themselves said I would. I shook off the thoughts._  
 _  
I had already been there for three hours, and I was about to leave when he told me he had something important to give me._  
 _  
"...and for my very special grandson, I want you to have this sealed envelope."_  
 _  
He lifted his arm and there was the envelope, a purple seal keeping it closed. I was about to open, but he stopped me-_  
 _  
"No, no, don't open it yet... have patience._

 _Now, listen close..._  
 _  
There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life..._  
 _  
...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness._  
 _  
When that happens, my boy, you will be ready for this gift."_  
 _  
I smiled and nodded. I looked down as curiosity overwhelmed my mind, wondering what was enclosed inside the envelope. But, I promised to myself-and my grandfather-that I would wait until the right time to open it._  
 _  
"Now," I looked up as he spoke again. "let Grandpa rest..."_

* * *

 **XX Years later**

A boy sat in his cubicle, frowning upon his work on the computer. He didn't have to look around very far to see the name 'Joja' plastered on something, along with their saying: _'Life's better with Joja'._

But the boy didn't think that.

Quite the opposite, actually.

He sighed.

This boy's name is Taylor, and he hasn't felt pure happiness in months - maybe a year, he wasn't sure.  
There was something that felt so wrong about his life. Sure, he had friends, but none of them felt real, as if they were only friends with him because they felt the same way. Lonely, stressed and wrong.

Taylor sighed once again. There was nothing he could do but work to keep a living.

He opened the top drawer to desk and reached in to get a pen...

But what he felt wasn't a pen.

It was an envelope, with a purple seal.

He took it out and laid it flat on his hands, just staring at it. His mind replayed the memory of the day his grandfather gave this to him. His words rang in his mind, somehow remembered word for word:  
 _  
"There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life... and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my boy, you will be ready for this gift."_

His fingers peeked under the seal, lifting it up with minimal effort and putting it on the desk.

Taylor was ready. He was sure of it.

He took out the paper and unfolded it, and began reading what it had written on it.  
 _  
'Dear Taylor,_  
 _  
If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life...

 _real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._  
 _  
I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Skyfall Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck._  
 _  
Love, Grandpa'_

Taylor felt like he wanted to cry. Even though he tried not to, he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He flipped the paper over when he noticed there was writing on the back.  
 _  
'P.S. Is Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?'_

He smiled brightly and stood up, folding the letter back to its original state and slipping it back into the envelope, putting it in his jacket pocket.

He was going to Stardew Valley.

* * *

 **So this is a very short first chapter, I know. I wanted to keep it short and sweet as an introduction.  
**

 **And idk if anyone who currently follows me is into Stardew Valley, because all I've posted so far is Mother/Sm4sh stuff, but I recently got really into Stardew Valley and wanted to write for it because it's SO GOOD. I'm nowhere near finishing-I literally just got to the summer season, first year-but I've heard a lot of good things about the whole game.  
And if you're into farming games, or if you like the Harvest Moon games, I would highly suggest checking Stardew Valley out! It's only $15 on  
Steam, and trust me, it's beyond worth your money. (Also, if you don't want spoilers, you really shouldn't continue reading this story)  
And, in this story, it will be boyxboy. But it's a lot more justified since gay marriage is actually supported in Stardew Valley!  
Anyways, I hope you read this you like it, and I'll see you next time!  
**


	2. Skyfall Farm

It took a little bit, but Taylor found a bus that was on its way to Stardew Valley. He nearly missed it, actually, but the driver noticed him just in time.

The bad thing was is that the seat next to him was the only one left, so a stranger had to sit next to him.

Taylor wasn't the best in social situations or meeting new people, mostly because he was an only child that wasn't raised around very many friendly people, so a lot of the time he ended up making the simplest things awkward. Like now.

He knew it was obvious that he tensed up when the lady sat down next to him. She didn't seem to mind too much, as she started a casual conversation.

He put his backpack on the floor in front of him as he heard her speak.

"So, where are you goin' to, stranger?" She asked, smiling. "This bus stops at quite a few places before the destination it says on the front."

He chuckled a little, calming himself down. He would take this as his practice for meeting the people of Stardew Valley.

"A-Actually, I'm going to Stardew Valley." He replied, watching her face light up in surprise.

"Really? Looks like this bus is finally going to stop there for once." She said, pausing as the driver said something.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked after the driver finished saying something about the next stop being Sunset Village or something.

"Well, I think the last time someone went to Stardew Valley on this bus was about a year ago. Maybe a few times in between, but I'm not too sure. Oh, and I meant to ask! Are you going there just to visit?"

"Oh, no, um, permanently." He replied, gesturing towards the backpack on the floor. "Hence the backpack stuffed full of clothes.."

They continued to talk for a while after that, but mostly it was the lady talking about the people in Stardew Valley. She mentioned a boy named Sebastian and a girl Leah a lot. Taylor assumed they hung out together a lot. He wondered if he should mention her when he met them.

"Nice! Oh-" She was interrupted by the driver saying that this was the second stop. "Aw, this is where I have to leave..."

"Ah..." Taylor frowned, "Well, it was nice meeting you, um..."

"Roselyn! And before I forget, tell Elliott I said hello!" She grinned and picked up her purse before waving and running off. Taylor waved back and made sure to remember to give a special hello to Lewis and Elliott.

He sighed and leaned against the window. He stared out the window before closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep. A power nap wouldn't hurt.

_

"Hey."

Taylor heard a rough voice and felt something poking at his shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a man looking at him weirdly. It was the driver.

He jumped and stood up, his face flushed with embarrassment as he rubbed his eyes and picked up his backpack. The man chuckled, saying "You're at Stardew Valley, son." and walked back to the driver's seat.

Taylor thanked him for waking him up and walked out the bus. The first thing he saw was a ton of beautiful trees, with a few flowers that he was pretty sure were daffodils. Then he saw a redheaded woman waiting, and assumed this was the person he was supposed to meet with.

"Hello! You must be Taylor." She said as the one in question walked up to her. He nodded and she continued.

"I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival." With a "nice to meet you" from Taylor, Robin gestured for him to follow her as she began walking. "The farm's right over here if you'll follow me."

"This is Skyfall Farm." The woman announced, walking into an area that was a total mess.

Taylor gasped as looked around at all the scattered logs, rocks and bushes. Not to mention a ton of trees. "Oh, gosh..."

"What's the matter?" Robin asked. "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

"Yea..." Taylor sighed. It would take a while, but he was sure he could do it. It was a good start, at least. Maybe it would help him get used to farm life.

Robin walked him to the front of the house after that. "And here we are, your new home."

Taylor thought the house was nice, at least. Definitely wasn't what he was used to, and could use some repairing, but he guessed that it would all be fine in good time.

He watched as a man walked out of the house and smiled at him. "Ah, the new farmer!" He said, and walked next to Taylor from his place at the door.

"Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican town. You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not every day that new moves in. It's quite a big deal!"

"I've heard.." Taylor commented. So this is Lewis, he thought. He wondered if him and his grandpa were good friends. It did seem like their personalities would line up just fine, so far.

Speaking of his grandfather.

"So... You're moving into your grandfather's old cottage." The new farmer boy nodded. "It's a good house... very 'rustic'."

The trio looked to the house simultaneously. As Taylor opened his mouth to speak, he was very welcome to Robin speaking first.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it..." Lewis looked at her as if he knew what she was going to say next and rolled his eyes. "'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though."

"Rude!" He called out. Despite himself, Taylor laughed a little under his breath. "Don't listen to her, Taylor. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."

Robin looked as if she had been caught in her act, then looked away and huffed.

"Anyway..." Lewis started and Taylor looked back to him. "You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest."

The boy nodded. Even though the nap he took was okay, it was pretty short, and the sudden awakening took a lot from him.

"Tomorrow you ought to explore town a bit and introduce yourself. the townspeople would appreciate that." Lewis finished, and started walking away. Taylor was about to turn to Robin, but saw that he stopped in front of a giant box next to my new house.

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." He tapped the big wooden box and smiled.

"Well... good luck!"

He and Robin waved as they walked out of his farm. Taylor waved back, then covered his mouth as he yawned.

He opened the door to his house and looked inside. He saw a T.V, a table with a chair placed next to it, a chimney, a small painting, a bed with a carpet that seemed to match, and a house plant. It wasn't bad at all, actually. Everything in the room seemed to go together. Though, that didn't stop him from wondering what he could do to make it look better already. He made sure to remember to check out Robin's house upgrades tomorrow.

"I have a lot to do tomorrow..." He muttered to himself, stretching and not bothering to change out of his day clothes before slipping into bed. "It'll be fine..." He mumbled before got comfortable, and fell asleep in no time.


	3. Greetings, Pelican Town!

**GEEZ golly wow alright**  
 **Had to make a note up here because I didn't expect this to get so much support so fast! This was the fic I least expected to get support that quick. So just thank you to the people reading this!**  
 **Anyways, on with the reading!**

* * *

Taylor woke up from his sleep quite groggily. While he waited for his vision to catch up with his body, he sat up and yawned.

He checked his watch once he was more awake, and saw that it was six in the morning.

"...Oh." He knew he went to sleep early yesterday, but even then, he didn't ever wake up _this_ early. Though, he was happy about it, since he would have more time to adjust and prepare on his real first day.

To be honest, he was really scared that he wouldn't fit it, and how the townspeople would react to him. He was never good with meeting new people, and according to what Robin said over mail before he got there, he had twenty-eight people to meet. According to Taylor, that was a ton of people, especially since he was going to be living around them for the rest of his life.

He sighed and swung his legs of the bed, stretching before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He stood up and saw that on the floor there was a little box. He walked over to it and picked it up, peeling off the tape and looking in the box.

Inside the box was a white package with a picture of a parsnip on the front, along with a little note taped to it.  
As he brought the package out of the box, he had the odd urge to lift it above his head like a trophy, but quickly shook it off and read the note.

 _'Here's_ _a little something to get you started._  
 _\- Mayor Louis'_

Taylor smiled and put the package on the table. He felt that today was going to be just fine, but he could never be too sure.

He walked over to the closet on the other side of the room and began changing, watching the T.V as he did. He noticed that it was all going to be sunny days until the next Friday, which was three days away. He enjoyed rain (most of the time), and it would help water the few crops he would have by then, so it made him smile.

Once he was finished, he grabbed the package of parsnips and walked out the door, donned in overalls that covered a red shirt.

The new farmer was reminded of how messy and overgrown the farm was the second he stepped outside. But, this was his life now, and he could get it done.

He began with clearing the area right in front of his house, and when he checked his watch, he was done by nine-thirty, a whole three hours later. He grabbed his hoe that was laid out along with other tools next to the giant box where he sold things to Mayor Lewis. Using the land next to a pond to start his first crops, he began plowing the ground and making three rows of five. He planted all the parsnip seeds carefully, then went back for the water bucket and watered them before refilling it and putting it back.

Now it was ten, and he was proud of what he'd done. But he was getting tired, so he sat next to a tree to take a break while washing some dirt off of his clothes.

When it was eleven, he got up and decided that he should start to greet people in the town-what better day to meet people than day one, right?

He walked out of his farm, strolling past the area he first arrived and into the small and pleasant looking town. It was calm, and he looked at all the places he passed by to see the names. Two connected buildings consisted of a clinic and a store, and a few feet away from that was a house. Just further away, he could see a trailer.

Next thing was the saloon, which was a hit or miss whether or not he'd go to that place often. Not that there was anything wrong with saloons, but it was just that some could get rowdy, and that wasn't very much his thing in those kinds of places.

He kept walking down and saw a few more houses and an oddly placed cemetery. He guessed that they had no choice but to put it there due to the town's small size.

He stared at the well-grown trees and plants as he went along but suddenly gasped as he bumped into someone, nearly falling if they hadn't caught him.

"Are you okay?" An... elegant, was the first word Taylor thought of, sounding voice asked as he was brought back up. He immediately jumped up and stood straight, a sheepish look on his face. "U-Um-yes, I'm fine! I-I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry..." He apologized as he looked at the man in front of him.

This person matched the voice he had. A nice outfit and golden locks of hair, and a gentle look on his face. Taylor envied the man's hair color-he always wanted to have more of a deep golden hair color. Instead, he has a pale blonde hair color, and he doesn't want to dye his hair in fear of messing it up.

The man smiled and laughed. "Ah, the new farmer we've been expecting... and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!" he held out his hand to the slightly disheveled farmer.

"O-Oh! Hehe, y-yea... My name's Taylor," He said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Elliott... I live in the little cabin by the beach. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elliott smiled and let go of his hand before walking off along the bridge to where Taylor could see the beach.

Taylor sighed. Not because of Elliott, but because of the way he met Elliott, because really? The first person he meets and he bumps right into them...  
He decided he would check the beach later, and began walking back into town.

It was two-thirty now, and he realized there was a whole upper part of Stardew Valley above Pelican Town. He walked up the path and was met with a water fountain and a playground that looked like it hadn't been played on for a while. He continued walking and saw a large and seemingly abandoned building. but didn't pay too much attention and followed a path that led up. He saw a river on a lower level of the ground and saw only a few fish swimming in it from what he could see. It seemed like a little calm area and made sure to bookmark this spot in his mind.

Taylor saw a large lake with some land that led into it but stopped about halfway. He walked around it to see a giant rock, and could hear the sound of a pickaxe hitting it from the other side.

For a moment, he wondered how the rock got there, and how the person mining it got over there, but he shrugged it off and continued to the other side of the path.

As he continued, he saw a house and a path that led down. It took him a moment to realize this area was just above the- _his_ farm. He figured that if he was going to meet anyone, it should be the people that are practically his neighbors. He hoped they were nice person-or people.

Taylor took a deep breath as he walked up to the door before knocking on it.

Just as he turned around and was about to flee when no one answered, the door opened. He looked and saw a woman a bit taller than him with red hair and-

It was Robin! He sighed in relief and greeted her happily. She greeted him kindly back and gestured for him to come in.

With Robin's permission, he wandered around the house and ended in the kitchen, meeting a tall man named Demetrius. After a little bit of greetings and small talk, Demetrius had business to attend to so he left, and a few minutes later a girl named Maru came in. They did the same thing and she said that she was working on something important and returned to her room. Taylor guessed that he met all of the residents of this house, and followed Maru into the hallway, looking behind him and waving to her. Just as he turned around, he wasn't quick enough to realize that something was right in front of him and he bumped right into something. He started to fall but the person caught him and pulled him up by the hand. He stood up quickly and looked up at the person I had bumped into to. He had a surprised expression, and stood just a head taller Taylor.

 _'Nice,'_ Taylor thought, _'Twice in the same day. Impressive.'_

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking-" "No, it's fine, I wasn't either." Taylor smiled a little and watched a small wave of realization dawn upon the man's face. "Oh, you're the new farmer, right? Cool. I'm Sebastian." Sebastian smiled a small, warm smile and gave him an expectant look.

"Taylor," He replied simply with a small smile back at him. They were silent for a moment, it wasn't too awkward but Taylot felt like it was too soon for any silences at all, but he did take the time to look at Sebastian. He had black hair that went down the left his face and framed it well, dark eyes and a deep purple jacket to match the pallet of dark colors he donned.

In fact, he seemed to look like more of an emo boy from high school than anything else, but Taylor really couldn't say anything since he looked like the shy kid that followed girls around in high school.

"I-I'll go, since um... y-yea." Taylor heard Sebastian chuckle before he scuttled away and began walking back to his farm.

He thought about the few people he met today, and felt weak because he was already tired from meeting four people. All of them were so nice, and he really hoped he made a good impression. He couldn't believe that he bumped into two of them though-he knew he could be a bit clumsy, but this was just ridiculous. He sighed but smiled, walking into his little shack of a house and checking his watch.

Geez, it was seven already? Time flies. He decided that he would go to bed early again, since there was nothing else he could really do with the energy he had left. He switched of the lights and covered the window with a dark curtain, then found his bed in the darkness, climbing into it and letting his head hit the pillow with a soft thud.

It took Taylor only a few minutes to fall asleep with high hopes that everyone he would meet tomorrow would accept him as the newest addition to Stardew Valley.


End file.
